1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave range, and more particularly, to an over-the-range including a detachable guide grill part transferred in the front and rear directions of a drawer type to a front grill part, which is installed at a front upper part of a cassette-typed over-the-range. Further, the present invention relates to an over-the-range having a ventilation grill and a ventilation duct integrated with a front surface of a guide grill part, and having a front filter and a ventilation fan, which are installed within the ventilation duct such that convenient replacement and repairs are performed in a drawer type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an Over-The-Range (Hereinafter, referred to as “OTR”) is installed, as an electronic home appliance, on an upper wall surface of a gas or electronic range at a home to cook using microwave and also perform a ventilation function in which indoor air is sucked and exhausted. The OTR refers to a combined hood and microwave range.
A general installation state of the OTR is briefly described with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the over-the-range 110 is installed to be at a predetermined distance over an indoor gas range 120 to cook using microwave and exhaust polluted air. Additionally, the over-the-range 110 is installed with an external size (W×D×H).
FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating an air circulation procedure of the over-the-range of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating the air circulation procedure of the over-the-range of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the over-the-range includes a cavity 111 within which cooking is performed; a door 119 openably installed on a front surface of the cavity 111; and an electronic equipment chamber (not shown) with a plurality of electronic equipment parts installed at one side of the cavity 111.
Additionally, a ventilation fan 115 is installed at an upper rear side of the cavity 111. The ventilation fan 115 sucks the polluted air, which is generated from the gas range installed downward of the over-the-range, into the over-the-range to exhaust the sucked polluted air to the external. Further, The ventilation fan 115 sucks and exhausts air including a high temperature of water vapor. Here, the ventilation fan 115 is comprised of a plurality of centrifugal fans.
For this, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the cavity 111 has suction holes 112 at both upper sides thereof. The cavity 111 has a first suction duct 113 and a second suction duct 114 at lower and lateral sides thereof to flow air, which is sucked through the suction hole 112. Accordingly, the polluted air is sucked through the first suction duct 113 and the second suction duct 114.
Additionally, the ventilation fan 115 is installed at an upper rear side of the cavity 111 to suck the polluted air through the second suction duct 114 and then, recirculate the sucked polluted air through the ventilation duct 116. The ventilation duct 116 is installed at a front side of the ventilation fan 115 and at an upper side of the cavity 111.
The ventilation duct 116 includes a front filter 117 for purifying the polluted air, and a front grill part 118 for exhausting the purified air to the external. Here, the front grill part 118 has a plurality of ventilation grills, which are upward-inclined to upwardly exhaust the purified air.
As described above, the suction and ventilation ducts 113, 114 and 116 function as a passage for exhausting gas, which is generated within the kitchen, to the external and a passage for guiding gas, which is generated from the gas range, to the external of the over-the-range. That is, the polluted air generated at the time of cooking is forcibly circulated through the suction and ventilation ducts 113, 114 and 116, thereby allowing the polluted air to be exhausted through the front grill part 118.
Additionally, the front filter 117 is installed within the ventilation duct 116 to filter a foreign substance included in air, which is ventilated through the over-the-range. The front filter 117 generally uses a charcoal filter. The front filter 117 should be replaced after a predetermined capacity of filtering. Generally, it is desirable that the front filter 117 is replaced every six months.
However, the conventional over-the-range has the following drawbacks.
At the time of the replacement of the front filter 117 disposed at a passage of the ventilation duct 116, the front filter 117 is replaced after the front grill part 118 is separated from a front surface of the outer case.
In case where the filter 117 is not periodically cleaned or replaced to thereby cause a difficulty in air circulation or cause the serious pollution of the filter, the ventilation fan 115 is also overloaded, thereby reducing an efficiency of air circulation or doing a great damage to a whole of the over-the-range. At this time, cleaning should be similarly performed for the grill part 118, which is disposed at a front of the filter 117.
Further, in case where the ventilation fan 115 malfunctions, the over-the-range 110 installed on the wall is again separated for a replacement work or an inspection work.
Accordingly, the conventional over-the-range has an inconvenience in that a whole of the front grill part 118 is separated or the over-the-range is separated from the wall when the ventilation fan 115 or the front filter 117 is replaced or inspected.